


Spoons Can Be Sexy Too Damnit

by KieranIsHiding (XOSweetsOX)



Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda orgy ish but with mostly clothes on?, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Spoons, and its not just any spoons the card game, its strip spoons, oh yeah, the card game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding
Summary: “Hey,hey!”After a long moment of frantic scrambling, four spoons are clutched desperately in the hands of grinning fools, while a fifth pouts.“Come on,” Tony whines. “That’s not fair! First round and I’m out already?”“You snooze, you lose, grandpa!” Peter giggles from across the table.Tony throws him a play-glare.“Yeah, I’ll remind you of that the next time you fall asleep right after sex and then complain about missing out on the good stuff, brat.”-----Fill for Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 - Free Space (Spooning)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Clint Barton/Tony Stark/Peter Parker, OTSeveral, Polyvengers - Relationship
Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Spoons Can Be Sexy Too Damnit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluffy crack with a bunch of smut mixed in for flavor, as seems to be becoming my niche.
> 
> I hereby readily and willingly resign myself to this niche lol.

“Hey, _hey!”_

After a long moment of frantic scrambling, four spoons are clutched desperately in the hands of grinning fools, while a fifth pouts.

“Come on,” Tony whines. “That’s not fair! First round and I’m out already?”

“You snooze, you lose, grandpa!” Peter giggles from across the table.

Tony throws him a play-glare.

“Yeah, I’ll remind you of that the next time you fall asleep right after sex and then complain about missing out on the good stuff, brat.”

“Ooooo, sick burn!” Clint cackles from his perch in Bucky’s lap, and the assassin leans down to smother a grin in his spiky hair.

Peter just sticks out his tongue at the archer, leaning back as Tony comes to curl around him from behind.

“Alright you losers, spoons back in the middle for the next round,” Steve calls.“ Peter, give yours to Tony.”

Various groans and mutters echo around them as they all pass their cards back to Steve, and the spoons slowly make their way back to the center of the table.

Bucky makes grabby-hands at the deck of cards once Steve’s done shuffling, and Steve dutifully passes the deck for him to deal.

“Okay nerds, here’s the deal,” he says as he makes four piles of four cards, and Clint snorts across the table from him.

“Hush, you.” Bucky unleashes the full strength of his glare on the archer, but Clint just waggles his eyebrows at the pun.

“ _Anyway,_ so here’s the deal.” Steve reaches out to grab his cards while Bucky talks, keeping a suspicious eye on the assassin.

“Regular spoons? Lit, but we could do better. I would like to propose…”

He grins at all of them, and Steve shivers.

He knows that grin.

“Strip spoons. Like strip poker, but spoons,” Bucky announces proudly.

Steve glances over in time to see a beet-red Peter squirming on Tony’s lap at the suggestion, and he feels an echoing flutter in his own gut as he and Tony smirk at each other.

“Yeah? You like that idea, Parkey?” Tony hums, and Peter whimpers.

“Yes, please,” he whispers. Clint leans over and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, grinning like a loon all the while.

“I think that means your Daddy has to take off a piece of clothing, Peter,” he stage-whispers to the spider. “Wanna see if he’ll let you choose which one?

Tony lets out a wordless cry of affront.

“Hey! You can’t declare that I have to retroactively strip, this is anarchy! Blasphemy! Heresy!

“Daddy?” Peter murmurs, and Tony falls silent.

“Will you take off your shirt for me, please?

The entire room grinds to a halt, as Tony silently ponders for a moment.

Finally, he leans down to press a kiss to Peter’s hair.

“Only if you let me choose the first piece of _your_ clothing to come off to, sweetheart. Sound fair?” the engineer teases.

Peter giggles happily, already reaching for the hem of Tony’s washed-out tee.

“Yes! Definitely okay, off, _off!”_ Tony’s seeking hands join Peter’s, and the tee is soon discarded onto the floor, with Peter’s small hands immediately taking its place in being pressed against the smooth, warm skin of Tony’s chest.

 _“Daddy,”_ the young man breathes reverently, and Steve watches a shudder of pleasure pass across Tony’s face.

“You have to play the game if you wanna see more, doll,” Bucky rumbles, and yeah, the atmosphere in the room is definitely moving in a more… _heated_ direction.

“Come on, next round, jerks.” Steve’s cajoling is met with heated glances at the spoons in the middle of the table, and Peter takes the opportunity to grab the spoon Tony is still holding and stretch sinuously over the table to put it back.

The other four all whistle low and smooth, and Clint reaches over to land a sharp smack to the spider’s ass.

From his seat across the table from Tony, Steve has the perfect view to watch Peter’s eyes widen in surprise as a low moan escapes him, and he clenches his fists in a desperate attempt to control himself. 

_“Clint,”_ Bucky rumbles, pressing a calloused hand to the bulge in his jeans. “Game first, fuck second.”

The archer meets Bucky’s hooded gaze from under his lashes.

“Is that a promise, Daddy?”

Tony smacks a hand down on the table, startling everyone except Peter, who giggles.

“That’s it -- if we play this the usual way, this is going to take way too fucking long. I propose that instead of the loser taking off a piece of clothing, everyone _except_ the loser takes off a piece of clothing.”

Heated gazes consider one another around the table, and Peter is practically drooling where he’s perched on Tony’s lap.

“And yes, I know this puts me at a disadvantage,” Tony continues, then gestures at the spider in his lap. “But this one is now desperate, and it’s making _me_ desperate, so at this point, _I don’t really care_.”

“Deal the fucking cards, Buck,” Steve growls, and Bucky obeys.

There’s a long, tense moment of silence as they all grab their set of four cards, and Tony leans down to whisper to Peter.

“Might want to go sit in your own chair, baby boy. Make this a little more fair, at least.”

Peter just grins, gesturing for Bucky to go ahead and start the round anyway.

“What makes you think I want to play fair, Daddy?”

Tony’s curses and Clint’s laughter both echo around the room as cards begin making their way clockwise around the table at lightspeed. Each of them picks up, glances at, and slams the cards back down as quickly as then can, racing to be the first with four of a kind.

A shot of adrenaline races through Steve as he realizes he’s picked up the last Queen he needs to complete his set, and it takes more effort than it should to still the trembling of his hand as he slaps down his final discard next to Bucky. As he reaches for the next card that Clint tosses his way, he diverts his hand just enough to nab the handle of a spoon with his pinky. He winces at the slight scraping sound it makes, but no one seems to notice for a long second.

Then, finally, Peter glances up and sees the spoon clenched tightly in Steve’s grip -- it may or may not be bending slightly as anticipation curls in Steve’s gut, it’s fine.

The spider crows a triumphant noise, and snaps out the underside of one wrist to snag not one, but _two_ spoons with the tip of a web and reel them in. Clint makes it to the last spoon only by virtue of being positioned slightly closer to them, and Bucky’s metal hand clamps down on his wrist even as the hawk cries out in indignation at the sight of Peter passing his second spoon to a smirking Tony.

“Not fair,” he whines, ignoring Bucky’s tight grip and matching glare. “You can’t grab a spoon _for_ him!”

“Says who?” Peter snarks, already reaching for Tony’s belt, but his Daddy stops him cold by clearing his throat.

“I believe it’s my turn to choose, baby boy, is it not?” Tony’s drawl is thick and low, and Peter shudders, hands flying up to grasp the back of his own neck.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he gasps. “Sorry, sorry sorry sorry--”

“Hush, shhhhhhhhhhh, it’s okay.” Tony leans forward to press a soft kiss to the spider’s sweet pink lips in reassurance. “I love how eager you are baby, nothing to be sorry for. You can take off my belt for me while I decide what I want you to take off, okay? Thanks to you, I get to take off something too, and I know just the thing.”

Bucky’s growl startles Steve out of the trance that the two across the table from him have cast, and he looks down at where Bucky’s metal hand is still locked around Clint’s wrist.

“I choose for you, or I take the spoon from you” The assassin’s rumble is a dark, twisted thing that promises Clint is going to pay for this, one way or another, and Steve has to frantically squeeze his cock through his jeans to stave off an orgasm at the sound.

Who knew a game of spoons could get this intense?

“ _Choose, please_ ,” Clint gasps, and Bucky is up out of his chair almost before Steve has registered the words, making his way around the table to the archer.

The silence in the room is ponderous and filthy, all of them watching expectantly as Bucky stalks his prey.

Clint is fucking _trembling_ as Bucky steps up behind him and lays both hands on Clint’s shoulders.

“Good choice, baby boy,” is all the warning Bucky gives before he heaves with both hands, and in a blink Clint’s tank is in shreds on the floor, Bucky already making his way back to his seat as Clink yelps.

The archer’s eyes are blown when he looks up to Tony and Peter.

“One of you, _deal_ ,” he chokes out. 

Steve is stripping off his own shirt when he hears Tony murmur to the spider in his lap.

“Hop up for a moment, baby boy. And take off your shorts while you’re at it, that’s the piece I choose for you to take off.”

Steve barely wrenches the damn thing over his head in time to catch sight of Peter turning away from the table, smirking over his shoulder, and skimming his shorts down over his tight, sporty ass.

(the panties, for reference) https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/718521660277522452/750173141460058162/yftmp4tzj1641.jpg

The sight of red lace makes all four men around the table groan, and at least two of them reach down to palm themselves through their remaining layers.

Tony is a bit too busy stripping out of his briefs to palm himself, and Bucky?

Well, he doesn’t so much palm as he does _stroke_ , panting softly as he pleasures himself through the rough fabric of his jeans, and Steve has to reach over and [slap/swat] his hand away.

“You deal for them,” he tells the assassin. “They’re a bit busy at the moment, and I wanna get this over with.

Bucky’s eyes are heated as he reaches for the four queens still strewn on the table in front of Steve.

“Yessir, Captain,” Bucky murmurs, and the way he bites his lip goes straight to Steve’s cock.

The fact that Bucky can demand that Clint call him Daddy and then turn right around and submit to Steve sometimes can be confusing to people not in the know, but...

They’re not much for labels, any of them. Sometimes Steve needs Bucky to whip him, sometimes Bucky needs Steve to tie him down and tease him till he’s screaming, and sometimes they both need Peter to surprise them with webs around their wrists and ankles, fucking them each in turn while they pant into each others mouths.

They’ve long since agreed as a team and a polycule that they just all enjoy pleasure, regardless of where it comes from. They respect each other's limits (and Peter takes great pride in maintaining a spreadsheet with all of those listed in explicit detail), and anything beyond that is just about feeling good and making each other feel good.

It’s refreshingly simple, compared to everything else in their lives.

As Bucky makes five more stacks of four cards, Peter goes to settle into Tony’s naked lap, but the engineer stops him with a look, and…

Slips his pants _back_ on.

But not his briefs.

Once his belt buckle is back in its rightful place, he pats a thigh, and Peter gingerly curls up against him again, a look of bold curiosity stretching across his face.

“How do you feel about a Challenge Mode, baby boy?”

Peter nods eagerly, his curious gaze finding the pair of briefs still clutched tight in Tony’s hand.

“Good boy,” Tony croons. “So here’s how this is gonna go.”

He lifts his briefs, his motions torturously slow and sinuous with the weight of all of their eyes on him, and wraps them around Peter’s nose and mouth. He pinches the sides together at the back of Peter’s head with one hand, and fishes in his pocket with the other, coming up with a safety pin that he uses to secure the briefs tight against Peter’s face.

“You’re gonna play this next round while choking on Daddy’s scent, and with one of Daddy’s hands playing with your little boyclit though your pretty panties. And if you _still_ manage to get a spoon after all that? Daddy’s gonna treat you right, baby boy.”

He leans forward, meeting Steve’s eyes as he stage-whispers in Peter’s ear.

“And if you manage to _win_ the round, well… I’m sure I could work a little Daddy-magic and get Steve and Bucky to agree to DP you.”

_“Daddy-”_

“Starting in three, two…” 

The rest of them all lean in, eyes darting between Bucky’s hands on the first pile of cards and Peter’s front teeth sinking into his spit-slick lower lip.

“One…” Tony’s hand settles low and firm against the crotch of Peter’s panties, his warm, calloused fingers gripping gentle but firm around the outline of Peter’s rapidly thickening cock.

 _“Go.”_ He breathes against Peter’s ear, and the table explodes into action.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment down below telling me what you liked, or didn't, I always appreciate feedback.
> 
> (There may or may not be more of this in the works, but we'll wait and see how this first part is received first before we continue down that path)


End file.
